


save your love

by peachesnclem



Series: your hearts are pounding [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, They're gay harold, a what if he was blinded instead of just lost sight in one eye, blind sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: What if Sean went completely blind instead of losing an eye? And what if Finn tagged along for the finale?
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: your hearts are pounding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	save your love

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE I FUCKING FINISHED LIS2 AND LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVED THAT DAMN GAME. FINN IS SO CUTE (THOUGH I HATE HIS HAIRCUT BECAUSE IT'S MATTS, WHICH HAPPENS AFTER WHITE PEOPLE/INDIVIDUALS WITH THE WRONG HAIR TEXTURE TRY TO GET DREADS AND IT'S UGLY), BUT HE'S GOT SUCH A CHARMING PERSONALITY THAT I CAN FORGET THE UGLY CUT. ALSO PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT THE BLOOD BROTHERS ENDING IS WRONG BECAUSE FUCK GOING TO JAIL AND MISSING YOUR BROTHER'S LIVE IN A RACIST ASS COUNTRY. ANYWAYS ENJOY
> 
> Edit: It's a day after I wrote this and this sounds a lot more aggressive than it did at 4 AM! Anyways, here's a blog further explaining why Finn's hair is problematic. https://lookatthewords.tumblr.com/post/74019140420/let-me-just-tell-you-that-it-was-never-my  
> Don't like my take? There's always the option of just... NOT reading my fic. Have a good day!

Sean's sight abruptly ended one fateful night, and he doesn't know how to feel. Well, besides upset, but his heart felt like a concoction of weird emotions. He woke up in the blast of Daniel's rage, and his eyes hurt like shit. Trying to open them didn't help, because he just... _couldn't._ His felt was wet, and he touched right around his eyes, yet he couldn't make out what the wet substance was. A metallic smell filled his nostrils, and he assumed it was because of Merril, that was presumably dead at this point.

"Finn?" He felt around the floor, flapping his arms for anyone... _anything_ to hold onto. "Where are you? Dude, I can't... Uh," he grimaced until his hand fell upon Finn's, who was slowly waking up. "Sweetie? Wha- Holy shit." He felt Finn's soft hands quickly grip back onto his. "Holy shit," he repeated, and Sean wondered what he was saying holy shit to.

"I think there's uh... Something covering my eyes, can you move it?" He asked, and he was temporarily met with silence. "I can't. I, uh..." He feels a hand place onto his cheek, wiping away water(?) on his face, or whatever it was. "I... Holy shit, I can't. Can you... I don't know how to tell you this but there's fucking glass in your eyes."

Sean pauses, and it settles into his brain slowly. That's why he couldn't see, that's why his eyes hurt so bad. There was **blood** on his face. "Oh my god," he mutters out, and he immediately begins panicking. "Don't let go, please don't let go," he holds his hands tighter onto Finn's.

That was a week or two ago, time blurred together for him now that he couldn't watch the sunset. He couldn't stare at the clock to pass time or check his phone to see those damned numbers. Everything had changed, and Sean found himself stuck. His heart was heavy and he spent nights shaking from grief, or waking up in a panicked sweat from nightmares of that night.

Now he sat here, a mug of instant coffee in his hands, the heat radiating onto his hands, providing a comforting warmth. They were in a motel close to the border, and their goal was so close, yet so far. Due to increased police activity they had to lay _super_ low, and without his sight Finn became the eyes of the trio. It made him feel jealous, but so did a lot of things now. He acted more like a big brother to Daniel now than Sean did, but he couldn't bond with the two in the way he used to. Daniel would act extremely guilty when seeing Sean, and their conversations couldn't go much without a bunch of 'sorry' and 'it's my fault.' Finn tried to coddle Sean and as much as he liked the dude, he couldn't bear being treated like a child, so he instead opted to sleep or try to plan them getting across the border.

He hears the door creak open and he wonders which of the two he'll get. It's like rolling a dice, seeing if he'll get a guilt-ridden little brother or a guy who coddled him. "Uh," a voice clears it's throat and from the quiet 'uh,' he can tell it's Finn, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay," he lies, because he's feeling really shitty. He can't get used to his sight gone, no matter how much he's saying he's improved.

"Okay," Finn mimics, and Sean feels the bed shift under new weight. He feels the warmth of another hand on top of his, and he pulls away to put the mug down. The layout of the room is practically ingrained into his mind because of how many times he's accidentally slammed his toe into the corner of the bed. "What's the game plan?" He says, and Sean realizes how much he misses being called sweetie. Ever since that night, the light in Finn had been diminished. Not entirely burnt out, but he's rugged and cut at the edges more than before now.

"I don't know. Kind of hard to make a plan when I... can't even tell where we are." There's a defeated shrug and then he hears a sigh from Finn. "Are you sure you're alright? I miss the Sean who, no matter how much the world put him down, just... stood right back up."

"Kind of hard to be that dude when I can't see jack shit."

It's silent, and Sean regrets the words that just came out of his mouth, but he's never been much of an optimistic person.

"Listen, honey," he feels him shift closer, he can feel his body heat close to his and his mind immediately reels back to the last time he saw him, before it all went to shit. How close his face was before they kissed and how it was one stupid kiss, it kept being a random thought for Sean, because he wanted to do it again. His heart was leaping out his chest for anything like that moment again, just the two and the night and no cops chasing them down.

Sean's hand snakes it's way up to Finn's face, resting gently on his cheek. It's such an intimate act, but Sean's been able to get away with it because he can't see his face. He's spent nights tracing Finn's face with his hands like he's memorizing the constellation.

"No, I get it, Finn," he says, and nods slowly. "I'm just a little pessimistic, I feel like I can't do anything. I took a lot of things for granted and now I miss seeing your dumb face." The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them, and he doesn't regret saying them, even it makes his face a little red.

"You miss seein' my 'dumb face,' huh?" Finn snickers, and it sounds like there's a wide grin in his voice. Sean finally gets irritated enough to place both of his hands on Finn's face and pull him close to him, because he misses _kissing_ him too. Their noses bump and then Finn gets the memo, tilting his head to make the kiss less awkward. Their lips interlock and the anxiety in his chest melts away, all the nervousness about Finn vanished. Sean had thought at one point that Finn found him gross now, but this disproved that silly thought.

The kiss is different from their first one, there's an underlying longing, a rush because they're not sure if they'll ever get to do it again, and a hint of somberness, but it's all wrapped up in a neat little package that, even how sad it feels, it's still a good kiss. Finn's a good kisser. His hands find the ruggedness of his buzz-cut, having shaved his head to not stick out too much as a hippie. Sean wishes he could see how he looked now.

His lips are chapped, scratchy as they brush against Sean's and he tastes like coffee and BBQ chips, but Sean finds it endearing. They finally break away for air, and the lovely moment ends right there.

"Sorry, I should've asked. It just sucks that the one time we kissed, bad shit happened right after. I wanted a better memory," Sean cracks a smile. It's the first time he's smiled in weeks.

"I get what you mean, sweetheart. I didn't know if you were... Well, if you even liked me after all of that."

Finn's hands rest on Sean's waist and he can feel the anxiety in them, the way the curl up before resting against his waist again, or how they'll tap his sides and tickle him slightly every now and then.

"You know I forgive you, right? I went along with the plan too, and I'm not gonna solely put the blame on you or Daniel. It's trouble trying to adjust to it all, and I know I can seem distant. I'm sorry."

Finn kisses him again and that's his answer. The bridge that had been supposedly burnt is rebuilt between the two, and everything feels like it's falling into place. The two spend their time together planning, and after Daniel joins them, they spend some actual time together. Sean doesn't feel as left out as he did before, because now they're actively trying to include him more.

As he falls asleep in the motel bed, curled up next to Finn (as they let Daniel have his own bed), he hopes everything will be alright tomorrow when they cross the border.


End file.
